


Torture

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The angry sounds he's making just fuel Basco's fire.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



At first he made them do things to one another. Kiss, touch, bite, suck. Get each other off, deny each other climax. It quickly became evident that they were enjoying it, enjoying each other.

That wouldn't do at all.

Marvelous is chained to the wall, shackles cutting into his wrists and ankles. Raw skin oozing blood down his arms and over his feet.

The angry sounds he's making just fuel Basco's fire.

Joe is slipping in an out of coherency, pupils wide, eyelids heavy. Drugged, sexed, concussed. He clings to Basco's forearms, trying to dig his nails into skin.

Basco rides him. Slow and purposeful, his gaze on Marvelous more than Joe, staring hungry eyes at the former captain. Red and glowing.

Basco claws at Joe's ashen skin, jagged lines blooming, blood painting down Joe's sides.

He keeps Joe hard. Keeps Joe wanting. Keeps Joe deep inside as he moves his hips, as he uses and abuses Marvelous' precious treasure.

"Don't worry, Marvey-chan," Basco gasps, rolling his hips, drawing a moan from Joe. Marvelous growls, tugging at his chains. There are tears on his cheeks, and Basco can't wait to lick them away later.

"It'll be your turn soon enough."


End file.
